


【月L】续 人棍龙崎先生

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	【月L】续 人棍龙崎先生

龙崎终于开始乖乖吃饭了，这真是件好事。  
照顾一个拒不配合的小孩有多难，我是在他身上体会过了。  
本以为L永远不会放弃希望，无论如何都会挣扎着活下来——他和我不一样，就算失去手脚也能继续他的成就，反正L从不露面。但我高看他了，只是因为失去四肢和被囚禁的人生，就打算自杀？难道他已经低智到意识不到这种环境下绝食并不能达成目的吗？我从前真的太过高估他了，现在的L不过是个盲目的巨婴，还能爬还能说话就是我给他最大的容忍了。  
他绝食了多久？一周？两周？现在他身上都是输营养液留下的针孔。  
我抓着他的头发，一下一下把他往墙上撞去。  
咚。  
咚。  
还未来得及吞咽的米糊顺着下巴滴落到地上，乱糟糟的。都是这家伙的错。心里这样想着，下手便更重了，等我反应过来时，他的前额已经青了一大块，眼睛都快睁不开了。  
正好，这双过分渗人的大眼睛本来就令我厌恶。  
我把他扔到地上，手掌摁着他的脑袋，让他的正脸贴在地上。想必是很不舒服吧，可算听到一声没来得及遏止的闷哼。  
只是这点微不足道的成就就让我兴奋起来，我更加感到恼怒了。龙崎一定是知道的吧。他此刻一定正暗自嘲笑我的自作多情吧。  
他的的确确就是这样一个惹人厌烦的人。L从不露面不是没有道理的。  
“L。”我用力地摁着他的脑袋，心满意足地看着他颤抖。他的头一定很痛吧。  
“……”他当然不会回答。  
“你以为，像小孩一样乱发脾气不会有惩罚吗？”  
声音闷闷地隔着地板传来，他一定很努力地在这种姿态下说话了。“反正你总也能找到折磨我的理由。”  
说得没错。“但这是名正言顺的惩罚。”  
“……随便你吧。”  
真可惜，我还以为他会再反驳我几句才认输。  
“舔干净。”我拍拍他的脑袋。  
“……不。”  
“反正你的脸早就埋在这一片狼藉中了，有什么区别呢？”他的拒绝才是应有的事，我一点也不生气，“还是说，你想再试试昨晚的惩罚？”  
“……”  
有时候我真是爱死他的沉默了。他一定在诅咒我。因为无能为力又心怀恐惧所以诅咒我。他也只能诅咒我了。但他还是得乖乖听我的话，不管他心里是怎么想的。  
残破的肢体在地上蠕动着。我趴到地板上，歪着脑袋盯着他的样子。他正艰难地抬起脑袋，伸出舌头去清理夹杂着灰尘的米糊。我重新用力摁下他的头颅，看他高挺的鼻子被挤压得变形，嘴巴也紧紧贴在地板上，然后用手指刮去他侧脸的污秽，沿着嘴角伸进他的嘴里。“先把脸上的舔干净。”  
起初是他的牙齿，显然他有过咬下的冲动，不过好歹还记得该怎么思考，因为下一刻他便献出了舌头，湿热包裹了我的手指，让我想起来某处更加潮湿更加火热的地方。  
啊，我渴极了。我想起自己肿胀多时的下体。龙崎该为我的照顾而回馈我了。  
不，不，我应该再等等。也许低级的性欲影响了我的思考，但我终于想起今天来此的目的。  
我抓着他的头发，把他整个提起，一路走到玄关旁的购物袋边上。  
“差点忘了和你说，我给你带了礼物。”  
龙崎睁着眼睛。  
他真是个孩子，不管是性格还是身形，说是婴儿也不为过。他太适合这个东西了。  
我从袋子里拿出奶瓶，在他面前晃了晃。  
“是时候喝奶了，龙崎。你一定很喜欢奶嘴吧？”  
“……”  
我想自己现在一定是在微笑，我忍不住。注意力回到自己身上，才发觉下体更加硬了，但还不到时候。龙崎应该被进一步转化。  
“没有手指，你一定很怀念那种感觉吧？奶嘴更适合你。来吧，你渴了吗？很久没喝过水了，喉咙一定很干吧。”我循循善诱，“米糊黏在喉咙的感觉想必很不舒服吧。”  
龙崎狠狠地瞪着我。啊啊，真是久违了。  
我深吸一口气，试图用冰冷的空气缓解自己的焦躁。忍不住的是我才对。  
我提着他的头，放在自己的下体前。仅仅是隔着裤子被他的嘴唇贴着，就足够令我发狂了。他竟然试图憋气，太可笑了。我挺了挺下身，蜷在裤子里的阴茎几乎能撞进他的嘴里。而他无论如何也反抗不了。  
但是，不，我提醒自己：还不到时候。  
我松手，将他扔到一边，径直走向厨房，身后则传来重物落地的声响。等会就能发现龙崎苍白的身体上又多出几块青色或者红色，好极了。  
……  
奶已经温好。我坐回沙发，伸出手对他摇了摇奶瓶。  
他闭着眼睛，假装没注意到。  
“龙崎。”我沉下声。  
他轻轻动了动睫毛——这家伙现在连装死都做不好——也许之前的惩罚让他回心转意，得出不得不乖乖配合的结论，他终于睁开了眼睛。  
我应该表示满意，但突然的愤怒蹿上心头，我甚至只能通过吼叫来表示不满：“难道你蠢到非得我开口你才懂得过来吗？给我滚过来！”  
残破的、苍白的身躯缓缓蠕动起来。瘦削的肩膀和屁股、过分纤细的腰身、乱绵绵的阴茎、不多但随处可见的青紫……这些都一览无余。  
啊，他过来了。怎么这么快？不过，可怜的孩子，仰不起头吧？我扶正他的身子，让他靠在沙发边沿。  
奶瓶已经送到了嘴边。“怎么还不喝呢，龙崎？”我柔声问。现在的我一定温柔极了，或许和弥海砂前段时间说起想要一个孩子的时候很像吧。可惜没有其他人能知道我有龙崎这个孩子。  
“乖孩子，喝吧。”我将奶嘴抵在他紧闭的唇上，柔软的硅胶和更加柔软的嘴唇都变了形，隐约露出后面雪白的牙齿。  
“你还在挣扎什么呢？”  
啊啊，龙崎终于动了。他终于放弃了。殷红的嘴唇包住了奶嘴，喉结滑动，浓郁的奶味开始蔓延在空气里……  
“乖孩子……”


End file.
